Second Chance
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where the past comes out of no where? All you're doing is just living life and leaving the past behind, then boom, it comes back waving in your face like an old friend you'd welcome back with open arms. JCxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Alison.

A/N: A quick one shot I put together. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where the past comes out of no where? All you're doing is just living life and leaving the past behind, then boom, it comes back waving in your face like an old friend you'd welcome back with open arms. Well, that happened to me. I was minding my own business, walking down Lake Avenue when I bumped into someone I hadn't seen in years. After trying not to look awkward and uncomfortable (I failed miserably), I agreed to having lunch with him. Here I am now, waiting for him to come back from outside. He left to go take an important call, which I believe is _still _his code for being a lying cheating douche bag.

"Sorry about that. It was my boss I had to take the call." John smiled, sitting across from me. "What have you been up to lately?"

Was he really acting like we hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks? The reality of it all was that we haven't seen each other in years. Eight years if you need the specifics. Anyway, I like how he just assumed I would turn the other cheek and forget what he did to me.

"Not much." I shrugged. "Same old, same old. You know how it is."

He only nodded his head in agreement. All the while looking away from me like he was trying to avoid something or if he's still the same John I knew years ago then he was trying to find a way to say what was on his mind. I really hoped that he was just trying to avoid something because I really didn't want to dig up the past. To be honest, I didn't even want to see him right now, but it was beyond my control. It was hard enough ignoring him on TV, but in person it was even worse.

"I never got to apologize for that day." John suddenly said, locking his eyes with mine. "Everything ended terribly and I never intended for things to pan out that way. You stormed out of there before I even had a chance to talk to you."

"You could have ran after me." I suggested, sitting back in my chair. "Even if you didn't run after me you could have called or something. Come on John, there are so many ways to communicate you could have picked one and gotten everything over with. Instead, you decide now that eight years later, after I've moved on, that you want to talk."

"I was afraid." He admitted, leaning onto the table."

"There was nothing to be afraid of."

"Come on, Alison, you know I couldn't take you crying. It always made me hurt to see you cry and to know that I'm the one that put you in pain that day killed me. I know you only too well, Ali, you wouldn't have spoken to me at all after that."

So he was right about that, I wouldn't have talked to him about anything. He wouldn't have gotten a word in edgewise had he come after me. Just thinking about past events sent me into near hysteria, so you can imagine how bad I was on what was supposed to be our wedding day. That's besides the point, he still could have come after me. Out of everything, that was the only thing that killed me.

"You could have tried." I nearly cried. "I was only twenty-one at the time, John. When we were supposed to get married we were still practically kids ourselves."

"I was twenty-five."

"That was still too young. Clearly, we were both wet behind the ears. Our parents even told us to wait a little while longer, but we wanted to rush. You were on the verge of a breakout in the company and we wanted to rush. We should have waited instead of running into everything. Had we waited we could have prevented everything that happened on the day of the wedding."

"I never meant for you to find out. Believe me when I tell you that I had planned on calling things off with her."

Did he really think that I was going to believe that excuse? If he did think so, then he had take one too many hits to the head. The fact that he had cheated told me he didn't care and that he wasn't ready.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If you really loved me than you wouldn't have fucked Liz behind my back."

"She was your best friend."

"Are you dumb? That doesn't justify anything." I shouted in a whisper. "It made everything even worse. Just minutes before we were to get married, I catch you guys in the bathroom. How do you think that made me feel? My best friend and my almost husband in the bathroom together."

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Your pants were on the ground."

"I made a mistake. Seeing Liz on the side was the wrong thing to do. Everyday after you walked out on the wedding I missed you. From the second that you caught us, just seeing the pain on your face made me realize what a mistake I made. Its just at the time you were so busy and I was busy that I didn't know what to do. I loved you and I hurt you. I've never forgiven myself. Alison, please believe me when I tell you that was my biggest regret. I shouldn't have let you walk away, I should have run after you. I should have pleaded with you and done everything in my power to get you to stay."

"Should have, would have, could have." I rattled off. "The point is you didn't. Anytime you were training, you were with Liz. Hanging out with Randy, you were with Liz."

"I'm sorry."

"Let me ask you one thing." I leaned forward, my finger tracing circles on the tablecloth. "How would you feel if you caught me in a compromising position with Randy?"

"I'd be pissed and mortified."

"That's exactly how I felt. Now, how would you feel had I let you walk away and not done a thing until we conveniently passed each other on the street?"

"I would hate it." He muttered, his blue eyes lowering to the table. "I hate the entire situation."

"Because you were caught?" I questioned, thinking that was the reason.

"No, because that day I lost the only girl I will ever love and I know I ruined what we had. Everything ended over my own selfishness and its taken me all these years to own up to my mistake. Growing the courage to admit that you were wrong is a very hard thing to do, especially if you're me. Alison Mikayla Gregory, I was wrong. We had an amazing thing going and I ruined it. I love you and we could have had a great life together."

My heart started to pound, he still loves me. He never got over me. Is he trying to tell me that he waited until now to talk to me? I don't know if I'd be a fool for believing him. For one, I don't know if he's being genuine or if he's blowing smoke up my ass. This was John, my almost husband, the man who had lied to until I caught him on our wedding day. Was I supposed to believe him or disregard everything and walk away?

"I can't do this." I scooted out of my seat and sprinted out of the restaurant.

\\

Hours later I was curled up on my couch watching a movie. Well, I was trying to watch the movie. My lunch with John had really messed with my head. For the rest of the day I had been wondering what could have happened had we gotten married all those years ago. Would we be happy? How many kids, if any, would we have had by now? The fantasies ran through my head at a thousand miles per second. Each one different from the last. But the next one made me want him more than the previous ones.

"Ali, open the door!" I heard someone scream. "I know you're home."

Wiping away my tears, I foolishly allowed him inside.

"What can I do for you, John? I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Are you over me?" He asked point blank, stepping towards me.

Of course I wasn't over him, I'll never be over him. Countless relationships ended because none of the guys I had dated measured up to John. Blind dates were stood up and I had even broken off an engagement with one guy. After John, I never seemed to click with anyone else. When I broke my engagement off with David, I knew then I would never be over John. He couldn't know that though. If he did, I would only be setting myself up for hurt in the end. It happened last time and it'll happen again. History always has a way of repeating itself.

"Yes." I whispered, taking one step back.

"Is there anyone else?" He asked, taking one step forward.

"Yes."

Why did I lie? He always knows when I'm lying.

"Interesting." He muttered, stepping towards me until my back hit the wall. "I heard from my mom who heard from your mom that you haven't been with anyone since your last engagement."

That's right, our parents are still friends. They never lost contact with each other after that disastrous day. How I could forget such a big thing, I don't know.

"I'm over you." I avoided his gaze. "I have been for years."

"You're still lying to me." He turned my head so that our eyes were connected. "I still love you, Ali. After all these years that have passed, I still love you."

"Don't do this."

"I have to. I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried." John admitted, his hand pushing a strand of my hair back. "I made mistakes back then, but I've realized the error of my ways."

"Why are you here?" I cried, cupping his face in my hands.

"Because I want you back."

The tears continued to pour out of my eyes as I processed everything. He still loved me and I still loved him. He wanted another chance at us and so did I. My only problem is that I'm afraid.

"I know you still love me too. Its written all over your face." He pointed out. "Let's give us another chance. We're a little older and a little wiser now. We've both grown up in lots of ways and I think we're both ready for another round. I'm sorry for everything. Baby, if you take me back I promise to never hurt you again. Everyday from now on will be filled with happiness."

I woke up this morning thinking that I'll just do a little shopping and the bum around my house. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would run into John and have him at my house. Hashing out everything was the furthest thing from my mind. Even further from my mind was the possibility of rekindling my relationship with him.

"I want that all too, babe." I admitted. "I can't help being afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid ever again." He muttered, claiming my lips with his.

Just like that John was back in my life, making me happier than ever.

* * *

A/N: Happy mushy ending. Review!


End file.
